


Flight

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ET inspired, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: "The bike began to wobble, then hovered a few inches above the ground. The boys all watched holding their breath as it started to levitate, foot by foot, until it was over their heads."





	Flight

“Dustin, this is a terrible idea,” Mike lectured, dropping his bike against the side of the rusty junkyard bus.

The curly-haired boy just rolled his eyes in response, “What do you mean ‘terrible idea’?! This is the best idea anyone’s ever had!”

Mike wanted to argue, but he knew his friend would persist no matter what he said. The two had just come from Mike’s house, along with Lucas, Will, and Eleven, and after what they had seen on TV, Dustin came up with an idea that he was relentless about.

Flipping through channels, the boys had found that the movie, E.T. was on, one of their favorites from two years ago. It came to their attention that El had never seen the movie, so of course they had to watch it with her.

Two hours later, the credits were rolling and the kids were snapping out of the dazed trance the movie put them in, but Dustin couldn't bring himself to look away from the screen. The gears in his mind were turning, now putting together a way he could make all his fantasies from after his first time watching this movie come true. 

He wanted El to make his bike fly.

The other boys all thought it was a ridiculous idea, with El remaining silent at the prospect herself, but Dustin was persuasive. He had convinced them to trek over to the junkyard, where he expected to fly above them all.

“Seriously, Dustin? What if you fall off or something?” Will chided.

“Then El will catch me, won't you El?”

All eyes fell on the girl before them, who went speechless with the attention. She didn't want to disappoint Dustin, but she didn't want to agree with him and bother the others either.

“What? Do you only catch your boyfriend when he's falling?” Dustin teased her, chuckling as he saw a faint pink tint on her cheeks.

Mike, however, blushed a full scarlet red, looking away as El quietly murmured, “I can catch you.”

“Someone could see you, you know,” Lucas spoke up, “Then what would happen?”

“No one’s gonna see me! That's why we came all the way out here where there's no people!”

The boys continued to bicker for a few minutes, until Mike rolled his eyes with exasperation, yelling out, “Okay Dustin isn't going to change his mind any time soon, so it's up to El. If she wants to do it then fine!”

Once again the boys all turned towards Eleven. Dustin looked at her with pleading eyes, his expression begging her to make all his dreams come true. She knew she couldn't say no to him.

“Okay.” El nodded her head, eliciting an excited squeal from Dustin. He ran over to her, flinging himself into a hug, whispering his thanks over and over. El tensed at first, but eventually loosened up, giving him a small smile.

Dustin pulled away, jumping onto his bike and awaiting liftoff. Before anything happened, though, Mike grabbed El’s hand and with concerned eyes whispered to her, “You know you don't have to do this, right? You can say no if you want to.”

El nodded, giving him a slight grin before responding, “It’s fine.” She turned towards Dustin and fixed her gaze on his bike, her chin lowering and her eyebrows pushing together.

Slowly the bike began to wobble, then hovered a few inches above the ground. The boys all watched holding their breath as it started to levitate, foot by foot, until it was over their heads. 

They watched in wonderment as Dustin began to fly over them, letting out cackles and yelps of joy as he went. He started to peddle his bike, though it did nothing, he wasn't in control of where he was going-- El was.

A gust of wind came through the junkyard, blowing the cap right off of Dustin’s head. He yelled for his hat, but it just fell straight for the ground. Lucas picked it up, and the bike started to levitate higher.

He could see the tops of trees now, he was directly over the school bus when he let out a scream of exhilaration, scaring off a few birds and making them lucky there were no people around who he could attract attention from. 

Then the bike started to sink down, eventually landing back on the ground with a thump. Lucas and Will rushed over to celebrate with Dustin, while El started to fall over, leaning onto Mike as the exhaustion of using her powers overtook her.

Mike pulled out the wad of tissues he always kept in his pocket for El and she wiped the blood from her nose, resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was really cool,” He whispered to her, reaching out for her hand, “Dustin loved it obviously.”

El giggled slightly in response, “Do you want to go next?”

“What?” Mike spun to face her, her head falling off his shoulder in the process.

“You can try it too if you want.”

“Aren't you tired? I don't want you to overuse your powers or anything.” 

Eleven shook her head, grinning at him, “It’s fine. I can make all of us go, it'd be fun.”

Mike didn't respond, just smiling brightly over at her, still completely in shock at how amazing this girl was, and finding new reasons why he loved her every single day.

He called the other boys over and told them what they could do, which they were all thrilled to try. They all got onto their respective bikes, gripping onto the handlebars with anticipation as they awaited the ride.

El wrapped her arms around Mike from the back of his bike, taking a few deep breaths before fixing her focus onto the bikes once again. This time, all four bikes began to levitate at once, rising higher and higher above the junkyard. 

The boys let out whoops and yells as they rose, and before they knew it they were well above the tree tops of the woods. Then they started to go forward, soaring over the Hawkins forest without a care in the world.

From up there, everything looked tiny. They could see the quarry in the distance, Will’s house, and even the old train tracks. None of it seemed as big or monumental as up close. 

El leaned her head against Mike’s back and smiled. It really was a beautiful view.


End file.
